Version History
Mine-imator has gone through several versions since it's creation back in August 21st, 2012. Version 0.2 Beta (August 21st, 2012) *Fixed a glitch where the camera wouldn't move when exporting as .avi *Added some schematics into the Schematic folder, check them out! *Added help popups for the timeline *Added sand ground textures Version 0.3 Beta (August 24th, 2012) *Added keyframe copying (Ctrl+Drag) *Updated grass, tall grass and leaves texture *Added a "Animations" folder with Disco.mani *Made it easier to drag lights *Added a warning when exporting unsaved work as .avi *Added a warning when importing huge .schematics *Added WorldEdit compatibility *Added the marker's position in MM:SS:MSEC in the bottom-left corner *Fixed various error messages *Fixed infinite loop when locking to an already connected item *Fixed a glitch where users were unable to load .schematics with special characters *Fixed a glitch where lights would not update correctly *Fixed a glitch where the vertical scrollbar didn't work after loading an animation *Fixed rounding error with X,Y,Z rotation Version 0.4 Beta (August 28th, 2012) *Added mobs: **Skeleton, Creeper, Spider, Enderman, Slime, Ghast, Zombie Pigman, Chicken, Cow, Mooshroom, Pig, Sheep, Squid, Villager, Ocelot, Wolf, Iron Golem and Snowman/Golem *Added a "Skins" folder with skins for all the different models *Added automatic walking generation (Right click on a keyframe) *Added x,y and z scaling *Added a overlay value for characters/objects *Added a tempo modifier in the camera timeline *Slightly changed file format to account for the above changes *Unchecking the "Visible" checkbox of a character/object now only hides it from the timeline *Increased performance when not playing *Updated Disco.mani *Fixed a glitch with the scrollbars when loading a new file Version 0.5 Beta (October 18th, 2012) *New and better timeline system: Create multiple instances of a single character/object *Better graphics in the interface *New system for exporting .avis *Increased performance when viewing animation *Interactive 3D controls for positioning/rotating body parts/objects *Added blocks: **Spruce, Birch and Jungle planks, Iron bars, Glass panes, Enchantment table, Cauldron, Sandstone stairs, Emerald ore, Block of emerald, Spruce wood stairs, Birch wood stairs, Jungle wood stairs *Timeline zooming (mouse wheel) *New and customizable list for the library *Preview window for the library where you can see the rotation point clearer *Better block selection, filter for a specific block *Loading bar when importing .schematics *Lights can now be locked to body parts correctly *Better and less confusing interface for keyframe editing *Two different settings for the visibility of objects/whether to show them in the timeline *Minecraft sky/night setting *Your background image can now be a skybox *You can now change the ground texture to be anything you want *Better texture importing *Preset values for the rotation wheels (90, 180, -90) *Fixed an issue with transitioning between two colors *The default tempo is now 20 *You can now modify the body parts of several different models *Fixed a glitch where the background color would reset after loading an animation *Fixed an error when importing .gifs *Fixed a glitch with the position of schematics resetting upon loading Version 0.5.1 Beta (October 21st, 2012) *Added support for HD textures *Non-3d items now hover and face the camera like in Minecraft *Fixed a bunch of errors *Fixed a transparency glitch Version 0.5.2 Beta (October 28th, 2012) *The 3D handles will now rotate correctly *Fixed a glitch where the camera would appear choppy *Fixed an issue with the "Instant" transition *Any error messages while saving an animation will no longer corrupt it *Fixed a glitch when removing library items *Fixed a texture glitch Version 0.6 Beta (December 25th, 2012) *Added a bending parameter to some body parts, like arms and legs *Added mobs: **Silverfish, Bat, Zombie Villager, Witch, Cave spider, Wither skeleton, Wither *Added the "Special block" category with: **Openable chests, Openable double chests, Levers, Piston, Sticky Piston, Arrow, Boat, Minecart *Working Undo/Redo (about time, huh?) *Added a settings window with various graphics settings *Added link to the new Mine-imator forums: www.mineimatorforums.com *Ability to choose recorder to use when exporting .avi *Fixed an issue where the human face was flipped *FOV setting for the camera *Got rid of a startup error *Fixed an infinite loop when removing a grandparent Version 0.6.1 Beta (December 30th, 2012) *New toolbar option: Import animaton *Updated walking animations *The legs of villagers, witches and iron golems can now bend *Added an icon next to edited body parts *Fixed a glitch with loading older animations *Fixed an error when importing backgrounds *Fixed an issue with non-existant textures *Fixed a parenting issue *Fixed a schematic related issue *Fixed a few other minor glitches Version 0.6.2 Beta (January 20th, 2013) *Performance graph in the Settings that logs events that may cause lag *Items updated to Minecraft 1.4.7 *Clicking the values of sliders now brings up Manual input *More precision allowed when manually inputting scale *Wither scaled up to its size in Minecraft *Added setting to turn on back faces *Chests are now hollow *The "lock to lower part" checkbox is now checked by default *The Iron Golem's nose is now a separate body part *Fixed some other minor issues and errors Version 0.7 Demo (June 20th, 2013) *World Importer tool, no more MCEdit! Accessible by clicking on the Schematic field. *Clouds, your animations can now be mistaken for the real Minecraft! *More blocks: Fire, Stone Button, Portal, Huge Brown Mushroom, Huge Red Mushroom, Vines, Brewing Stand, Dragon Egg, Cocoa Plant, Command Block, Beacon, Cobblestone Wall, Flower pot, Carrots, Potatoes, Wooden Button, Anvil, Weighted Pressure Plate, Daylight Sensor, Redstone Block, Nether Quartz Ore, Hopper, Block of Quartz, Quartz Stairs, Activator Rail *Animated texture support, for fire, water, lava and nether portals 1.0.0 Demo (May 14th, 2014) Update 1 (May 26th, 2014) *Shadows should now work. Update 2 (May 29th, 2014) *Saving/Loading 1.0.0 animations *Loading skins/textures and schematic issues fixed *Tons of other bugfixes *Installer *Animations are saved in C:\Users\\Mine-imator\Projects *Ender crystal added *.avi exporting now shows time in seconds rather than milliseconds Update 3 (June 8th, 2014) *Schematics should now load ~x3 times faster *Startup delay fixed *Fixed laggy textboxes *Fixed an issue when loading .schematics *Deleting objects in the library and timeline *Duplicating objects in the library and timeline *Exporting any number of objects into .object files *Exporting particle creators into .particle files *Importing existing .object and .particle files *Added a setting in the particle editor for types to ignore spawn region *You can now open/save files with special characters *Fixed an issue with nether portals *Shortcut to workbench in library *Optimized point lights and spotlights *Tons of schematics included by Frossa Update 4 (July 30th, 2014) *Copy/Cut/Paste keyframes *Zoom in/out on timeline with mouse wheel, when focused *"Hide" button back for timeline objects *Click at a spot when playing to move the marker there *The timeline view can now scroll along with the marker *Improved Depth of field effect in cameras (startup error fixed, fixed graphical issues, custom blur size and optimized) *Depth of field presets (Foreground/Background) *Auto-backups of your projects *Setting whether to move opened projects into the /Projects folder *Fixed a graphical glitch when bending 1.8 skins *Creeper legs can now bend *Snowman arms now bend correctly *Fixed several issues with texture packs *Resource manager for removing/replacing/reloading/exporting images and schematics *.avi exporting redone *Option to export a sequence of PNG images *Custom fonts in texts *Sun/Moon texture and Moon phase setting in background *Rotate the sky to alter sunlight direction *Cloud texture, Z, block size and height settings *Increased view/fog distance *Working background changer. After creating one, change background settings as normally to modify keyframes *Second screen can be controlled with Left/Right mouse click *New objects spawn near the work camera *New cameras copy the properties of the work camera *Cameras can now rotate around a point *Cameras in old animations are loaded correctly *"Screen ratio" setting in cameras *Scale snapping *Workbench icons slightly more visible *Settings are now saved *Interface language setting *Interface font setting *Save/Load color schemes *Customize the keyboard shortcuts for interface and camera *Settings for camera speeds *Particles can now be body parts *Ground Z setting for particles *Explosion preset optimized *More RAM access added *More straightforward descriptions for some attributes in keyframes Update 5 (August 3rd, 2014) *Fixed issues for people with special characters in their usernames *Special characters now show correctly inside the program *Interface now adapts to variable text lengths *French and Serbian translation included *Fixed an issue when importing .objects *Added a cancel button when rendering *Added options for disabling near-camera object spawning * Fixed an issue when loading old demo animations Version 1.0 (October 30th, 2015) 1.0.0 (October 30th, 2015) * Brand new flat and stylish interface (Thanks to Voxy!) * Important messages (in top right corner by default) * Recent project list in startup window and when browsing for projects * Toolbar for workbench and buttons (can be moved and resized) * Workbench now extends to display settings for the newly created object * Animation duration/marker position visible in toolbar * Individual aspect ratio setting for views * Grid setting for views * Wireframe/controls toggle for views * Change project location directly in the new project dialog * Faster transitions of popups * You can now drag popups by clicking anywhere on them * Advanced color settings option added (with HSB/RGB controls) * Copy/paste/reset options for colors and bend * Interface FPS setting added (30 or 60) * Y is now up/down, to switch back, check “Z is up” in settings * Audio timeline (create keyframes as normally, but specify sound files from the imported resources) * Undo/Redo * Reorder selected objects in the timeline list * Export selected keyframes option (must belong to the same object/character), to import keyframes, press Ctrl+I or the second icon on the toolbar * Auto generate walking animation added back in (fetched from exported keyframes in Other/Loops) * Auto generate running animation * Timeline folder, duplicate, remove and save options moved into timeline * Buttons for copying/cutting/pasting keyframes * Lock timeline (to prevent 3D clicking) and select all keyframes options added * Keyframes can now be copied between objects (given they are compatible enough) * Parent selected objects directly in the timeline list by clicking and dragging * Save project as a new copy * Many new shortcuts (for rendering, selecting all, deleting timelines…) * Time region (right click on timeline bar), only the selected region will be rendered * .jpg support * Ambient occlusion (strength and color can be adjusted in settings) * Texture filtering (AKA mipmapping), can be adjusted on a per-object basis * Watermark (upgrade from Trial to Full to remove it) * Rendering order option added in objects, to fix alpha glitches * Remade video exporting system to support audio and .mpg format * No more complicated codec settings * About 5 times faster video exporting * Decreased video filesize * Hold Escape to cancel video exporting (rather than press a button) * Transparent background option for exported images * AA intensity setting added (or turn off) * Fixed graphical issues with point lights * You can now use a mapped skybox * Clouds can now be 3D with any texture * Fog fixed for transparent objects * Fog should affect sky option * Fog height option * 1.8 characters added * Updated skin download feature (now uses new database) * 1.8 blocks added * Water and lava is now affected by wind * World importer updated to support new worlds * “Use as sheet” option for item textures * Item generation speeded up dramatically * Default presets added into the workbench (explosions, smoke, fire…) * Particles are now paused when popups are open * Texture mapping options * Texture offset options * Option for surfaces to always face camera * “Open” option for cylinders and cones * “Affected by wind” option in objects 1.0.1 (October 31st, 2015) * Fixed bizarre graphical glitches for some users * Added missing DLLs * Added a warning when installing to non-English folders or missing file access * You can now zoom while rotating the camera * Fixed incorrectly textured Steve arms/legs for 1.7 skins 1.0.2 (November 6th, 2015) * Fixed random crashes for some users * Added a video quality option when exporting * Added an event log (stored in AppData) 1.0.3 (November 12th, 2015) * Fixed some more crashes * Added a compact timeline list option, resembling DEMO 5 * Added a option to highlight clicked objects in the timeline list (on by default) * Added options for real time rendering, you can now turn it off or set the maximum render time allowed (in milliseconds) 1.0.4 (November 19th, 2015) * Fixed even more crashes * Bigger and more schematics can now be loaded, they also process slightly faster * Fixed a skin mapping bug * Added a correct DirectX link 1.0.5 (January 11th, 2016) * Yet more crashes fixed! * You can now right click on the position/rotation wheels in the 3D view to reset to 0, shift+right click to reset XYZ * Added a fog button in timelines, found under Graphics * Added an option to make the sunlight shadows follow the camera (to increase range), found in Background * Added walk/run animations for all the mobs * Fog will not show when lights are disabled * Fixed a bug with the villager's and witch's body * Other minor bug fixes 1.0.6 (March 12th, 2016) * Added new exporting formats: .mp4, .mov, .wmv. Removed .mpg * Added characters: Shulker, Alex * Added items from Minecraft 1.9 * Added blocks from Minecraft 1.9 * Added special blocks: Tripwire Hook, Shulker Spark, Shield, Elytra * Updated the Zombie Villager model * Updated the boat and chest models * Fixed graphical issues with some blocks: Torches, buttons, sunflowers, potatoes, carrots, fences, grass blocks * Fixed graphical issues with Villagers and Witches * Fixed an issue with brightness * Fixed an issue with RGB/HSB modifiers and alpha * Shift+right click now resets 3D controls, rather than right click * Added setting for toggling the water/lava waving animation * Exporting options are now remembered upon closing the program Version 1.1 Version 1.1.0 pre-release 1 (October 3rd, 2017) * Added the characters, blocks and items from Minecraft versions up to 1.12 * All Minecraft assets are located in an external archive for easier updating * Improved the workbench with specialized settings for each character or special blocks, this includes: ** Gender for Humans ** Saddle on Pigs ** Sheared Sheep ** Tame or angry Wolves ** Variant for Rabbits, Cats, Horses, Llamas and Villagers ** Color for Parrots, Shulkers and Shulker Boxes ** Variant for Chests (Normal, Ender, Trapped, Christmas) ** Wood for Boats ** Color for Beds * Imported terrain will have certain blocks added as timelines that can be animated, currently supported blocks are: ** Chests (all types) ** Beds ** Doors (all types) ** Trapdoors (all types) ** Shulker boxes ** Enchantment tables ** Pistons ** Levers ** Tripwire hooks ** Signs with text * Block brightness setting under “Graphics” in settings, applied to certain blocks, including: ** Lava ** Fire ** Glowstone ** Torches ** Redstone (lamps, wire, torches, repeaters and comparators) ** Magma * Improved block texture animations (added support for fading) * Item sheets bumped up from 16x16 to 32x16 slots (512x256 pixels by default), added a popup window to pick the number of slots for newly imported item sheets * Custom rotation point option is now enabled for characters, special blocks and folders * Inherit rotation point option added for all objects * Inherit bend option for all objects * “3D” option for text * Text and font can now be keyframed (will override the object text) * Video resolution setting in camera keyframes (will override the project setting) * Watermark updated to display the new site URL (www.mineimator.com) * Removed the roll/rotate feature for the work camera (it previously caused a lot of confusion) * Texture Filtering Level option in “Graphics” settings * Updated the biomes to use proper colors and added “Mesa”, “Nether” and “The End” options * Newly saved project files will have the .miproject extension, but you can still open old .mproj projects, in which case a new .miproject copy will be saved and the old file will be renamed to .mproj.old. Other new extensions include: ** .miobject (objects) ** .miparticles (particle spawner) ** .miframes (keyframes) ** .mimodel (models for character/special blocks) ** .milanguage (translation found in Data/Languages/) ** .midata (settings found in Data/) ** All the new files are in plaintext JSON format, and can be edited using tools like Notepad or Visual Studio Code * Source code ported to GameMaker: Studio 2, and is now fully available on GitHub * DirectX 11 used for graphics * Fixed a stuttering bug with imported audio * Fixed errors when importing multiple objects * Fixed some errors that occurred with weirdly shaped item sheets * Fixed some skin texture issues * Fixed a graphical issue with water and lava * Fixed “Mix time” in the particle editor * Fixed repeating “Open Project” dialog bug * Fixed issues when converting block sheets from old projects * When reloading/replacing an item sheet resource, items in the project are re-generated * The size of the timeline list is now saved upon restart Version 1.1.0 pre-release 2 (October 17th, 2017) * Fixed many bugs and issues: ** Improved rendering performance ** Improved texture handling ** Faster schematic loading ** Fixed block timelines duplicating when importing assets ** Fixed graphical issues with leaves, water/lava, fire and stairs ** Fixed graphical issues with bent bodyparts ** Fixed custom languages/fonts not loading when restarting ** Fixed custom toolbar location not being saved on restart ** Fixed not being able to open backups ** Fixed crash when choosing no texture in keyframes ** Fixed not being able to use the world importer in the Library ** Fixed a texture bug with Illagers and Zombie Villagers ** Fixed crash when selecting “no” when asked to replace an imported asset ** Fixed graphical bug when loading custom-sized skins/textures ** Fixed not being able to enter decimals for “DOF blur size” in settings ** Fixed duplicates of particles appearing in the workbench ** Fixed Coarse Dirt, Quartz Pillars and Trapped Chests not rendering ** Fixed lights, cameras and particle spawners not appearing in the view until selected ** Fixed brightness for sea lanterns, portals, comparators, repeaters and lamps ** Fixed re-loading the project removing “inherit bend” ** Fixed crashes for extreme bend angles ** Fixed the hide button not traversing more than 2 levels in the timeline ** Fixed the bending control being inverted for some models ** Fixed issues when importing small item sheets ** Fixed not being able to load resource packs * Added option to disable chests/saddle/decoration for Horses and Llamas * Added option to disable timelines for special blocks in schematics (Settings->Graphics) * Re-added support for .txt language files (missing texts are printed in the log file in %AppData%/Mine_imator) * Added sp00ky glowy Enderman eyes Version 1.1.0 pre-release 3 (November 5th, 2017) * Fixed some more bugs and issues: ** Full support for non-English characters in .milanguage translations ** Optimized texture handling (uses external DLL by default if supported) ** Fixed crash when duplicating scenery with timelines ** Fixed crash when pasting keyframes in bodypart timelines ** Fixed graphical artifact where floating edges/gaps appeared on objects ** Fixed a crash with adjacent Tripwire blocks ** Fixed Bed colors ** Fixed graphical issues with Leaves, Hoppers and Stained Glass Panes ** Fixed an issue with the "Locked" setting of Redstone Repeaters and "Snowy" setting of Grass blocks ** Fixed an issue with the "Texture blur" option affecting the interface ** Fixed rogue checkboxes under "Hierarchy" for lights ** Fixed some issues with resource packs ** Re-added timelines for Horse ears ** Fixed an issue when sorting various lists in the program ** Other minor interface tweaks * Added a model option in the workbench, supporting block .json models created using tools like MrCrayfish's Model Creator or Cubik Studio and character models created using the upcoming Modelbench * Re-activated the walk/running animation options and added animations for all the new mobs * Added a scenery-specific option to add timelines (only appears if there are more than 20 block candidates) * Buttons and pressure plates in scenery can now be animated (all kinds) * "Remove edges of big schematics" setting disabled by default * Added options to freeze, clear or set a seed for particle creators in keyframes * Updated Camera model * Updated the world importer ** Added option to manually browse for a world file ** Added a reverse filtering option (for keeping a specific selection of blocks rather than removing them) ** It now fetches block colors from the texture sheet and supports transparency (water, lava, leaves...) ** It now uses the translation file ** Support for block tile entities (Bed colors, Sign text...) ** New icon by Voxy! Version 1.1.1 (November 26th, 2017) * Fonts can now be added via the "Import asset"/"Add resource" button * Some bugfixes! ** Fixed an error when opening a world created in Minecraft 1.8 or earlier ** Fixed a crash when setting the parent to "None" ** Fixed a crash when loading an object whose parent is not available in the file ** FIxed a crash when no internet connection is available ** Fixed a graphical issue with lava blocks ** Fixed a graphical artifact on text ** Fixed an error in the French translation file ** Fixed blurry/missing textures for some users Version 1.1.2 (November 30th, 2017) * Changed filename format when exporting PNG sequences. * Even more bugfixes! ** Fixed invisible watermark bug ** Fixed an issue with endlessly repeating audio in exported movies ** Fixed a crash when loading a non-existent audio file ** Fixed texture bug in render mode when point lights are enabled ** Fixed crash when loading schematics with Unicode filenames ** Fixed the save popup sometimes not appearing when closing Mine-imator Version 1.1.3 (April 13th, 2018) * Graphical update for body parts that bend, added texture + shape stretching * Bodies of various mobs can now bend in all three directions: X, Y and Z, each axis having a wheel in the 3D view * Bugfixes! ** Fixed error when downloading a skin from a Minecraft user ** Fixed various issues with duplicating/removing scenery with block timelines ** Fixed various crashes when importing scenery from different Minecraft worlds ** Fixed walk/run cycles not working after importing a resource pack ** Fixed "position" tabs opening for body parts after re-loading a project ** Fixed background settings resetting after spawning a background object ** Fixed errors when adding legacy projects as assets ** Fixed a texture issue with the bottom of blocks in character models ** Fixed an error when selecting a moon phase with custom texture ** Fixed strange behavior after importing an object previously connected to a bodypart ** Fixed "undefined" video resolution for custom sizes after reloading a project ** Fixed biome colors not updating after reloading a project ** Fixed items that use resource packs not updating after reloading a project ** Fixed scaled particles spawning at an offset ** Fixed a crash when importing keyframes to an invalid timeline (like a folder) ** Fixed an issue with translation keys in the world importer's "filter" window ** Fixed issues with the world importer not reading the translation Added missing text for various bend options Verison 1.1.4 (April 15th, 2018) * Added an option in Settings to turn off the "pinch" effect when bending arms or legs * Can't get enough of 'em bugfixes! ** Fixed a crash when duplicating models in the timeline ** Fixed duplicate blocks appearing when re-loading a project with animated scenery ** Fixed flickering texture issues when bending body parts at certain angles ** Fixed an issue with snapped bend values ** Fixed an UI issue with the bending wheels Version 1.2 Version 1.2.0 pre-release 1 (August 31st, 2018) Minecraft support * Added the mobs, blocks and items from Minecraft 1.13.1 ** Support for worlds from Minecraft 1.13.1 ** Added all Minecraft biomes and biome variants, also updated biome names ** New options for existing models ** Wool color for sheep ** Markings for horses ** Charged vex option ** Arms for armor stands ** Minecraft: Story Mode clouds option Animation features * Right-click shortcut in the timeline to pick a transition ** Ctrl+Q shortcut to create keyframes for all selected timelines at the marker’s position ** Option to visualize seconds and half-seconds on the timeline ** Option for particles to be destroyed when they hit their bounding box Rendering features * In the “Graphics” tab of objects ** Glow effect ** Glow color is adjusted in “Color” of keyframes ** Includes setting to only display the glow effect ** Options to hide objects in low and high quality rendering modes ** Biome tinting option for objects to be affected by the biome foliage color * In the “Camera” tab in camera keyframes ** Bloom effect ** Threshold, radius, intensity, and color options ** Color correction ** Brightness & contrast ** Saturation (Behaves differently from color settings) ** Vignette effect ** Radius, softness and strength options * In the “Background” tab of the project ** Sunlight strength option (High Quality mode only) ** Custom biome colors for water, grass, and other foliage ** To enable, select “Custom” when picking a biome ** Option for the scene to have a different fog color from the sky fog * In the “Graphics” tab in Settings ** Blocky style option for bent arms/legs ** Noise effect option for grass and water ** Option for bright blocks in schematics to automatically be given the glow effect ** Option to turn on foliage light bleeding for plant-type blocks * In the “Render” tab in Settings ** Option to turn off all camera effects ** Radius, intensity, and falloff of glowing objects ** Custom watermark options for exported images and movies * Misc. ** Spin option for items ** Rotation settings for sprite particles ** Interface color option for the group select box in the timeline Changes * Default program FPS setting is now 60 * Work camera rotation now eases when moving * The default ambient color now has a blue tint, and the sunlight has a yellow tint * Checkboxes with interface content can be collapsed using the adjacent button with three dots (...) * The “Cross section view” of Minecraft maps can now be freely moved up and down * Filtered blocks will be previewed in selected Minecraft maps * Acacia leaves, Dark oak leaves, and sugar cane are now affected by the biome foliage colors * Updated resolution size templates to more modern resolutions * Resolution size templates now use the language file * Water no longer casts shadows * Added highlight outline for selected keyframes * Item bouncing is now slower, matching the speed of bouncing items in Minecraft * Heavily improved performance for shadowless point lights when used in great quantities * Moved Depth of Field blur size from program render settings to camera keyframe settings, and changed the default size to 1% * Increased Depth of Field quality * Added a graphical improvement for SSAO * Tweaked stars * Piston extensions now extend to a full block * Fog is now circular Bugfixes * Fixed crash when importing models that contain 3D planes using “Import an asset” * Fixed crash when deleting a camera used as a texture in the library * Fixed crash when loading a project with a resource pack used for the moon texture * Fixed crash when duplicating scenery with animated blocks * Fixed point light buffer size resetting when re-opening program * Fixed graphics tab in spot light properties not being the same as point light properties * Fixed UI elements being blurred if "Blur texture" was enabled * Fixed completely transparent models still rendering SSAO and shadows * Fixed objects that face the camera casting incorrect shadows * Fixed crash when undoing changes to the sunlight color * Fixed a crash when deleting bodypart keyframes * Fixed timeline length not updating on some keyframe operations * Fixed various crashes when importing scenery from a world Version 1.2.0 pre-release 2 (September 8th, 2018) * Added a setting to turn off the smooth work camera in “Interface” * Updated tropical fish names * Fixed issues with old resource packs * Fixed missing textures for Vex and Snow Golem * Fixed graphical issues with the bent legs of Ender Dragon and Sheep * Fixed graphical issues with waterlogged blocks and bubble columns * Fixed the lid of the chest model * Fixed custom watermark image resetting after re-load * Fixed HQ and LQ hiding not working when exporting * Fixed item spinning not saving correctly * Fixed bloom from MI:CB 1.0.3 loading x100 bigger * Fixed crash when importing models with specific bend settings * Fixed an issue with purpur pillars * Fixed the fountain of cakes Trivia *David Norgren was initially planning to release a demo version after 0.7, but instead decided to rewrite Mine-imator from scratch and release Mine-imator outside of beta. **This may have been inspired by the 1.0.0 update for Minecraft where it was finalized and released as a whole game. **The 0.7 version of Mine-imator's source code was released shortly after as a Christmas gift. *Mine-imator 1.0.0 updates #3 and #4 were originally called Update 2: Episode One and Update 2: Episode 2. This was a reference to the Half-Life series and Valve, which spawned from the joke "Valve can't count to three" as they have yet to release Half-Life 3. *The release of 1.0.0 included a new and improved logo.